1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up-removing composition and/or cleansing composition in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion comprising a high water content, at least one make-up-removing oil and a specific silicone surfactant. This composition has the appearance of a cream and is used in particular for removing make-up from and/or for cleansing the skin, the lips and/or the eyes.
2. Description of the Background
The make-up-removing agents and cleansing agents for the face in the form of emulsions, which have conventionally been used to date, have drawbacks that differ according to the sense of the emulsion. In the case of oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions, the external aqueous phase provides freshness. On the other hand, since the oily phase is the internal phase, it is not directly available to dissolve the fatty substances and, as a result, the make-up removal is less effective.
In the case of water-in-oil emulsions, which are very effective at make-up removal/cleansing because of the fact that the fatty phase is directly available to dissolve the various fatty substances present on the skin or derived from the make-up, they are uncomfortable to use because of the greasy, heavy sensation afforded by this external fatty phase which remains on the skin.
In cleansing the face, women are looking for a "sensation of water", water being the symbol of cleanliness and purity, which are values that are greatly associated with cleansing, while at the same time retaining high make-up-removing and/or cleansing efficacy. Cleansing or make-up-removing products using water are derived from an entirely different technology, namely foaming bars, creams or gels. For certain types of skin, in particular dry and sensitive skin, these products lead to tautness, drying of the skin or even intolerance reactions.
Thus, there is a need for an effective cleansing and/or make-up-removing composition which provides a sensation of freshness without having the drawbacks known in the prior art.